Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung
Backstory Kaori was born to Ren Hu-Fung and Cho Emiko. While both her parents loved her very much, Kaori always grew up 'detached' from them, never feeling loved. When Kaori was seven, her father, Ren was killed as she, Ren, and her mother were attempting to escape Chin-Tu City, as it was being attacked by the Bygonbourne Clan and Black Lotus. Following her father's death, Cho took Kaori to the base of the Dragon's Lotus, where Kaori would grow up at. When Kaori was ten, she began training to join the Dragon's Lotus, though she had no actual intent of joining, she was only being forced to by her mother, Cho. When Kaori was eleven, she was placed under the Controlling Spell by Lee Hu-Fung, who as her uncle. While under his control she did horrible things, and she tried to break free from his spell multiple times. By this time, her mother had noticed something was off about Kaori. Kaori, under the control of Lee, denied all of Cho's attempts at talking with her. The real Kaori, during this time, was incredibly depressed, only wanting to die... After Lee was severely injured, Kaori was filled with Lee's pain, due to the Controlling Spell linking the two, as well as all Lee's mindslaves. Eventually, Kaori was freed from Lee's control, and without any place to go, she was forced to the streets. Only being fourteen, she had little way to combat the street thugs of lower Chin-Tu City. While struggling against several gang members, Kaori was helped by another girl, named Rieko Nikushimi. Rieko helped Kaori fight off the gang, and the two made their escape to outside Chin-Tu City, where Kaori was given a more formal introduction from Rieko. After talking, Kaori told Rieko about her past of being a mindslave, Rieko being incredibly thoughtful regarding it. Kaori really felt like she could trust Rieko... On the road to Ninjago City, Rieko and Kaori were ambushed by a petty criminal, dressed like a demon. Kaori began to use her magic on the thief but was paralysed by Rieko's dark magic. On the ground, Kaori looked up at Rieko, who had an evil grin on her face. Rieko then paralysed the thief as well, taking Kaori deeper into the city. Rieko then took Kaori to a vault in the palace- the Imperial Vaults. Kaori was soon approached by several people who she immediately recognised as Black Lotus. Kaori was taken to the Invoker, who began torturing her into revealing Lee's secrets. Kaori said everything she knew, but the Invoker, still unsatisfied continued torturing her, to the point of her mentally breaking... Appearance Kaori has slightly tanned skin, long black hair, and an orange right with a dark blue left eye. In her youth, Kaori had a rather round, chubby face with her hair cut shoulder-length and often worn in pigtails. She usually wore a light blue Gi with black pants. As she grew older, Kaori wore a dark blue and black kimono, with black combat boots. Her hair was grown out and she often kept in a braid or bun. After being put under Lee's control her hair became much more messy with her appearance seeming dishevelled. Her eyes glowed a vermilion red and dark circles formed under her eyes. After being freed from Lee's control, she reverted to her normal appearance, though retaining her dark circles, though she often kept it covered with makeup. She also switched her kimono for a black hoodie and ripped jean shorts, wearing brown contact lenses to blend in. Personality Kaori was quite jittery, though often being snappy, and this was mostly due to her serious trust issues. After coming under the control of Lee, she became cold, and seemingly emotionless. After being freed from Lee's spell, Kaori was very much depressed, as well as broken. While she felt happier when she met Rieko, she gained more trust issues after she betrayed her. Abilities *'Untamed Magic' *'Forbidden Magic'(weak) *'Fox Magic'(dormant) *'Demonic Magic'(dormant) Relationships *Cho R. Emiko - Mother *Benjiro F. Emiko - Uncle; Presumably Deceased **Avery M. Scott - Aunt **Nenevro A. Emiko-Scott - Cousin *Ren Hu-Fung - Father; Deceased *Mai Q. Ashitomi(née Hu-Fung) - Aunt **Zhen Ashitomi - Ex-uncle **Xin Ashitomi - Cousin; Missing *Sora Hu-Fung - Uncle; Disowned *Lee Hu-Fung - Uncle/Former Master Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Emiko Family Category:Dragon's Lotus Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Masters of Untamed Magic Category:Female Category:YocaiEmperor Universe